


Our future

by Mystical_sunsets



Series: Yakulev week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, YakuLev Week, lowkey gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_sunsets/pseuds/Mystical_sunsets
Summary: Yaku and Lev take their relationship to the next step, several times.I suck at summary’sFuture-fic Yakulev week day 2
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yakulev week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877428
Kudos: 27





	Our future

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I’m so sorry this is late, on the second day I was at my girlfriends house all day then on the next day I lost my vision!! But I’m better now, I’m still working on the next two! I’m hoping to catch up by tonight! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Edit: omg I was going through it, so many errors. I’m so sorry! I edited it so hopefully it’s good now

Futurefic day 2

Living situation 

“I dunno man, I mean I just get so upset when he leaves, it’s like I want him to stay forever. You know not in a creepy way,” Yaku explained to his friend Taiyo. Yaku had the honor of meeting Taiyo in college almost 3 years ago. Taiyo was a kind man, and he accepted Yaku for who he was (despite the fact that it was a pretty conservative college). He has brunette hair, mid length. Freckles covering his entire body. 

“Why not just move in?” Yaku heard on the other side of the phone. 

“What if we are moving too fast?” Yaku sighed. 

“How long have you two been dating again?” Taiyo asked. 

“Um since I was a third year in high school,” It was quiet for a minute until Taiyo let out a small laugh. 

“So what, you’ve been dating for 4 to 5 years? You could be practically married now. If you want my opinion I think you guys are going to slow,” Taiyo pointed out. 

“So you think I should ask him to move in? Do you think he would?” Yaku asked. 

“Knowing Lev, I think he’d be overly joyed,” Taiyo said with a small laugh. Taiyo’s first impression of his friends boyfriend was (unsurprisingly) the single word “loud”. Taiyo was hanging out in Yaku’s dorm when all of a sudden a tall silver head walked, barged, into the room screaming at Yaku to give him his Nekoma hoodie. To which Yaku replied with a simple no, he of course was wearing the 10x larger hoodie. 

“Thanks Taiyo,” Yaku said. 

“Anytime, alright man I gotta go Fuyu is calling me,” Taiyo said. 

“Say hi to her for me,” Yaku replied. 

“Yep! Bye,” 

“Bye,” So there he was sitting there thinking how he was going to ask Lev to move in with him. 

He decided to be straight forward, you know as straight as he can be for a gay man. He already had a plan, so when Lev came over Yaku was ready. 

“Hey,” Lev said, walking through the door. It was never locked, which made it never unusual for Lev to just walk in. 

“Hey Lev,” Yaku gave him a kiss before dragging Lev to the couch. 

“What’s up?” Lev asked the older man, as he sat down on the couch. He looked nervous, it wasn’t everyday Yaku brought him to the couch. And it was never for a GOOD reason either. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Yaku said looking down at his feet. 

“Ok?” Lev raised his eyebrow, rubbing the others knee, hoping to calm him down. 

“DOYOUWANNAMOVEINWITHME?” Yaku rushed, all his practices in the mirror were put to no use as for the real thing was nothing like his reflection.

“What?” Lev asked. 

Yaku took in a deep breath before trying again. “Do you wanna move in with me?” Yaku asked again, this time slower. 

Lev stares at Yaku for some time, making Yaku more and more anxious. 

“Yes, yes of course,” Lev said excitedly. Yaku smiled at the younger man who was now grinning like an idiot. 

Proposal

Yaku and Lev were walking back to their home after Lev’s graduation. Lev was visibly nervous, he was shaking and sweating like crazy. Seeing this, Yaku took the taller man's hand and took him to a bench at a park where they had a perfect view of the sunset. 

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asked rubbing Lev’s thigh as a way of calming him down. 

“Um Yaku…” Lev got up from the bench and got down on one knee pulling out a beautiful gold ring. 

“Oh shit,” was all Yaku could say before Lev continued. 

“Yaku, I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, I knew you’d be the one. I knew you’d be the one to make and keep me happy all my life, and I knew I would do the same for you. So Yaku would you do me the honor of being my husband?” Lev asked, sweat dripping down his face. 

Yaku stares at him blankly, imitating the face Lev made when Yaku asked him to move in, except this was much more. 

After what felt like an eternity Lev finally spoke up. 

“Yaku? What do you say?” Lev fiddled with the ring waiting for Yaku's response. 

“You better not shitting me Lev, because I swear to god if you’re fucking with me then I will kill you,” Yaku finally said after almost 5 minutes of silence. 

Lev laughed at his boyfriend. “I’m not messing with you Yaku, I promise.” 

“Then yes! Holy crap yes!” Yaku yelled before jumping onto the taller man. The embrace ended in a weird, sloppy, embarrassing kiss but neither of them cared, they were happy. 

Wedding day

“FUCK! TAIYO!!!” Yaku screamed.

“Taiyo isn’t here right now,” Yaku heard a low voice from behind him, once he heard the voice he immediately spun around. 

“Kuroo?” Yaku asked. 

“Surprise!” Kuroo said as he embraced Yaku. 

“What are you doing back here?” Yaku asked, pulling away. 

“I came here to wish my best friend good luck!” Kuroo smiled, fixing Yaku’s tie. 

“Ah thank you, I was having some difficulties with the tie,” Yaku let out a groan of frustration as he looked in the mirror. 

“So I see you finally over came your fear of commitment,” Kuroo said while sitting down on the couch behind Yaku. 

“Yeah, I guess Lev was the one. Who would have ever imagined that?” Yaku laughed. 

“Ironic how you who hated Lev when you first met him are now getting married, wouldn’t you say? We were all shocked when you guys started dating- let alone even more shocked when you stayed together,” Kuroo said, rubbing his ring. 

“Kuroo, is that a ring?” Yaku looked shocked as he stared at his friend. 

“Oh yeah, Kenma and I have been engaged for a year, we are still picking out a date,” Kuroo said. 

“Kenma Huh?” Yaku turned around looking at the black haired man. 

“Enough about me! This is your wedding day!” Kuroo said, quickly changed the subject.

“Hey Yaku, the wedding starts in 10 minutes- we should start getting ready,” Taiyo said, sticking his head out the door. 

“Annd- that’s my que to leave, good luck Yaku,” and with that Kuroo had left. 

As Yaku walked up the aisle, he looked around. He saw his mom and dad, Kuroo and Kenma, Kai and his wife, Lev’s sister Alisa and her girlfriend Ray, Lev’s parents, and better yet when he looked up he saw his dearly beloved Lev. 

“You look beautiful,” Lev said as Yaku met up with him. 

“And you look not to shabby yourself,” Yaku commented, making Lev laugh. 

As the officiater continued with the service all Yaku could think about was how much he wanted this to be over so he can go home with his husband and live out their life. Yaku knows it will be stressful, but he also knows it will be fun, loving and a challenge and Yaku is always down for a challenge. 

After the vows and the “I do’s” Yaku and Lev had their long awaited kiss. It wasn’t long but it wasn’t short. That kiss had said I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It said I will love you forever. 

At the reception everyone was dancing and eating. Yaku and Lev were congratulated so many times that to them the word “congratulations” didn’t feel like a real word anymore. 

Jobs

“Lev I don’t think you understand, I have to move,” Yaku had said to Lev. They were arguing, well more like Yaku was arguing. 

“Yes I do understand, I’m just saying I could move with you,” Lev exclaimed. 

“Lev, I’m moving to Russia, you have a life here, you have a job, and you have friends here in Japan, I can’t ask you to leave all of that for me,” Yaku said softer. 

“Yaku,” Lev grabbed Yaku’s hands. “When I married you I agreed to follow you wherever you went, and that includes Russia. And besides I can make new friends in Russia; and on the topic of jobs Alisa works in Russia, I’m sure I can just ask her for a job!” Lev said, smiling. 

“Lev she’s a model, and besides I don’t want you to leave everything because of me, I can come see you over the holidays, you can come to me on your days off- just like what we did when I was in college!” Yaku raised his voice. He was getting frustrated, he wanted Lev to understand, he wanted him to continue his life in Japan, he didn’t want Lev to have to restart. 

“But I don’t want things to be like how they were in college,” Lev said. 

“BUT YOUR LIFE IS HERE!” Yaku screamed. 

“Yaku…” Lev said calmly. “You are my life so I wouldn’t be leaving anything.” 

“Lev…” 

“No more arguing, I’m going to Russia with you conversation over,” Lev said before sitting down on the couch, opening his arms to indicate for Yaku to come over to him. Yaku sighed before walking over to Lev. 

“I love you,” Yaku said. 

“I love you too,” Lev Said, giving Yaku a kiss on his head. 

“Hey Yaku?” Lev asked.

“Yeah?” 

“What if while we are in Russia, we get a kid?”

“What?!?” 

Kids

“Bye I’m off to work,” Lev said, giving Yaku a kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye, good luck on your modeling gig,” Yaku said, flipping pancakes. 

“I’ll be thinking of you,” Lev said. 

“You better be,” Yaku said after putting the pancakes on the table. He grabbed Lev’s arm turning him around. 

Yaku cupped Lev’s face as he kissed him. 

“Eeeeeeewwwwwww!!” The little girl said giggling. 

“Bye Melody,” Lev cooed, giving her a kiss goodbye. 

“Bye bye daddy! Good luck!” She said before digging into the pancakes Yaku gave her. 

Melody was their 4 year old foster kid, she had long brown curly hair that turned to the color of honey once she was in the sun. Her skin was fairly pale, but it contrasted well with her brown eyes. 

“Oi Vey, eat that slower or otherwise you may choke,” Yaku sighed, shaking his head. 

White rose 

“Hey, I brought you a white rose. I knew these were your favorite. Can I ask you something? Why did you leave me? You said you’d always be with me, you said you’d never leave. 

It’s been a year now since you left. Jake and Tiana are growing up nice. Your grandkids. They miss you, I miss you. 

Everything has been so plain since you left, you brought color into this world, and I loved you for it, but now you left. Left me all alone. You were too young to die.” Yaku said leaving a white rose at Lev’s grave. 

It has been a daily thing now for a Yaku. Once Lev died of cancer, Yaku had gone to his grave monthly, which soon turned into weekly, which now turned into daily. Yaku missed him and anyone could notice that. 

“Hey dad,” Melody said walking up next to him at her father's grave. 

“Hi sweetie,” Yaku had said. 

“Hey don’t worry, I’m sure he’s up in heaven living his best life, watching over you,” Melody said smiling. 

“You know everyday you start to resemble more and more of him,” Yaku smiled before walking back to the house with his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s 2021 and looking back on this- I’m only proud of my writing improvements


End file.
